unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris Geologics Research Rooftop
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Atop the roof of the Polaris research base, Marines rendezvous with you and Meyer but tell you that their communications systems, too, are being jammed, so they cannot call down a ship. Myer says that there's a transmitter up there so old that the Liandri probably don't know how to jam it. He heads inside the small fortification on the rooftop to the room where the transmitter is located. There he explains that once he powers up the transmitter it will be detected and the Angels will come. You must now set up defenses, then tell Myer when you're ready for him to start powering up the transmitter. This final section of your mission will be very similar to Kalydon: You will set up perimeter defenses, assign Marines to defensive posts and defend the base against multiple waves of Liandri attack squads. The watchpoints are where exactly troops will station themselves when told to guard various areas. If told to patrol the perimeter, they'll walk all the way around the outer rim of the rooftop. The markers serve no real purpose except to establish names for general areas so that troops can yell to each other that enemies are now around various markers. The antenna isn't important just yet. Meyer is now susceptible to damage. Grab all the goodies, then tell the Marines where to go. Again, there are 4 Marines in the squad: * Sergeant Harrison: Wears Light Armor, wields a Shotgun. * Private Sadao: Wears Light Armor, wields a Combat Assault Rifle. * Lieutenant Crable: Wears Heavy Armor, wields a Rocket Launcher. * Lieutenant Chavez: Wears Heavy Armor, wields a Flamethrower. In addition to the 4 checkpoints above and patrolling the perimeter, you can order troops to cover you, but it doesn't seem to be very useful here. Also, having everyone cover the control room is less useful than on Sulferon - you'll be facing Heavy Angels with Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers, and there are 3 entrances to the structure at the center of the rooftop. Station Chavez, with his Flamethrower, near the control room. As for the others, it's largely a matter of personal preference but a suggested order is to send each of them to guard one entrance to the interior building. Next you need to set up your static defenses. A good way to slow enemies down with your Plasma Field Generators is to place generators behind the outer walls (on the side closer to the interior), creating an energy gate running past each of the 3 entry areas through the outer walls. Then create another energy gate inside the center structure running past the front entrance (or either rear one). As for the Drones, since Rocket Drones are most effective up close where they're difficult to dodge, the recommended place for the only available one is in the center structure, usually right next to one of the recharging stations facing so that it covers the whole room. The other 2 can go just outside the structure, facing to guard various entrances. As usual, there will be 4 waves of enemies here. Each consist of 4 Angels, except for the 4th wave, which is a special case. A new wave won't come until the previous one has been completely eliminated. All of the dropships will deploy their Angels along the perimeter and the Heavy Angels are deployed along with the others, not air-dropped like on Kalydon. After the second wave you'll have to raise the antenna near marker 4 before the next wave will arrive. Here's information about the first 3 waves: Deployment Area: Angel Types: Wave 1: Near Marker 2 Light and Medium Wave 2: Near Marker 1 Light, Medium and Heavy Wave 3: Near Marker 3 Medium and Heavy Wave 4 is a little bit different. It consists of 2 dropships of Angels being deployed nearly simultaneously. The first comes near Marker 3, then a little under 30 seconds later the second wave comes near Marker 2. These will consist of Light, Medium and Heavy Angels, but a full 50% of them will be Heavy. Since your Drones will probably be wrecked by now, this is the time to unload all your heaviest weaponry. Through all of this battle, Concussion Grenades will be useful against Light and Medium Angels on the perimeter; try to make them go off as near as possible to the Angels and on the side of them opposite the "cliff" you want to blow them off of. This strategy will have no effect on Heavy Angels, though. Between waves, save, use the health and energy rechargers and reload your weapons *while* running to the rechargers. If you've beaten Kalydon and Sulferon, you're a veteran of this type of combat. Wipe out your enemies and the mission's all but over with. Having succeeded in repelling the Angels, Aida finally links up with you. She passes on orders from General Drexler to kill all surviving non-military personnel (i.e. Meyer) since they now know too much about the artifacts. This outrages Dalton, who pretends that the transmission is breaking up again and that he can't hear what Aida is saying. Since the Marine ship is already coming to pick you up, Dalton now shoots the transmission system with his Shotgun and tells Meyer that if he hands over the artifacts then John will see to it that he is taken safely to another planet. Otherwise he'll be left with "a few good men". Myers makes his decision instantly; he lives, and the artifacts are yours. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * Janus is the 2nd mission wherein John Dalton commands a team of 4 NEG Marines as they all work to defend a fixed position against attacking mercenaries; the 1st is Sulferon. * This is the 1st mission of the game wherein the Izanagi and Liandri mercenary groups are shown to be working together, although they largely do not appear at the same time, but instead attack and operate separately while being nominally on the same side. Gallery (16) Janus Polaris Geologics Research - Unreal II External links and references See also